


Halloween (2018) review

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, movie review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: My thoughts on Halloween (2018)





	Halloween (2018) review

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I've decided to do something different today and post a review.

**Halloween (2018) Review**

One of the most important Horror movies in cinematic history is John Carpenter’s Halloween, where crazed killer Michael Myers kills people for seemingly no reason at all. Over 40 years the franchise has seen it’s ups and downs with 4 sequels, two reboots and Michael Myers getting his ass beat by Busta Rhymes, the franchise has been on life support.

But now in 2018, forty years after the original, the series has been given new life thanks to the efforts of writer and comedian Danny McBride and Co-writer and Director David Gordon Green.

The movie begins forty years after the original, the sequels never happened, and Laurie Strode (portrayed by Jamie Lee Curtis) and Michael Myers (portrayed by James Jude Courtney and Nick Castle) are not related in any way. Two podcasters are at Smith’s Grove, the insane asylum where Michael has been incarcerated for the last forty years. Laurie Strode has been preparing for Michael’s return should he escape so that she can kill him once and for all. This has strained her relationship with her family and has basically left her a broken woman.

Jamie Lee Curtis returns to the role that started her career, and he return is triumphant. She gives a very captivating and realistic performance of a woman who has been traumatized and is just trying to make sense of it all.

Nick Castle returns to play Michael Myers for the first time in forty years and he does not disappoint.

What brought Michael and the Halloween series down in the sequels was trying to explain his reasoning for mercilessly killing people. They started with him and Laurie being brother and sister, then there was the Cult of Thorn that was just a mess, and in the Rob Zombie movies, they explained his reasoning that he was in an unstable living environment and was bullied by other kids. While Rob Zombie’s version of Michael was realistic and grounded in reality, it took away the mystery of the character. I was glad that they decided to go back and wipe the slate clean, by making Michael this soulless, evil human being.

The practical effects were very well done, there is this one scene where Michael stomps on a guy’s head that made wince.

I loved this movie, but there were some flaws. Some of the stuff with Laurie’s daughter just made me roll my eyes and there is a scene I won’t spoil, it was a twist that came out of nowhere, while I didn’t see it coming it could have been done better.

Overall, I do recommend this movie, to both fans of the Halloween series and casual fans alike. I am glad that the Halloween series was able to bounce back from the slump that it’s been in for a number of years and give us some hope that the old guard of Slasher films still have life left in them. I cannot wait to see what they’re going to do with the sequel, and with the horror masters at Blumhouse productions behind it, I’m confident that we’ll see more from this series in the years to come.

Final Rating: Full Price

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and if you want to see more of this stuff.


End file.
